1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector module, and more particularly to an electrical connector module used for high-speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent No. 20120164860 A1 published to Wang on Jun. 28, 2012 discloses a plug connector assembly for latching with a complementary connector module. The connector assembly comprises a housing and a complementary connector module. The complementary connector module defines a latching tab having a latching hole formed thereon. The housing of the plug connector assembly defines a latching nose cooperating with the latching hole. The releasing mechanism comprises a gasket, puller and an operator. The gasket surrounds the housing and defines two resisting beams respectively having a protrusion projecting downwardly thereform. The operator defines two beam portions respectively having a guiding portion projecting upwardly thereform. The latching tab of the complementary connector module is located above the two resisting beams of the gasket. The two resisting beams of the gasket will be raised up by the guiding portions when the two beam portions moves along a front-to-rear direction. As a result, the latching tab will also be raised up by the two protrusions of the resisting beams and disengaged from the latching nose of the housing. Thus, the plug connector assembly is released from the complementary connector.
However, the releasing mechanism aforementioned has complicated structure and is difficult to manufacture. And, the puller and the operator only has a rearward movement manner to achieve an disengagement between the plug connector assembly and the complementary connector module. So, there is some limitations to the present operating manner when a front-to-rear operating space is not ample enough.
Hence, an improved electrical connector module is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.